Confessions of Tormented Souls
by Xen Hanazawa
Summary: “Forgive me father for I have sinned… Its been years since my last confession...” Located on the streets of Paris, France, is Duo Maxwell, as he encounters Heero Yuy. How will this meeting affect their mission? How will affect them both?


Duo walked down a dark alley after he had spotted what he thought was Heero Yuy on the crowded street of down town Paris.   
  
"Hmm," Duo thought just as he turned around and noticed he too was being followed, "Damn OZ spies, huh? Well it'll be a cold day in hell the day they catch the God of Death."  
  
He began running down the alley and out to the crowded streets once again, he noticed the mysterious figure of Heero Yuy again, and this time he headed for the Roman Catholic Church. Duo looked behind him and noticed the OZ soldiers were eyeing the crowd.  
  
"Well I guess I'm going to the church," Duo thought as the thunder began rolling in the already darkening sky.   
  
Lightening began flashing and suddenly rain began falling; scattering the crowds of people looking for a dry place. Duo slid his black hood over his head and ran for the church.  
  
"Forgive me father for I have sinned… Its been years since my last confession," began Duo Maxwell; he sighed as he sat inside the confession booth of the church.   
  
"Go on my child," the priest said, "You can confess what you wish in this house of God."  
  
Duo peeked outside the booth and saw the OZ soldiers come inside, "Well then sit back and relax, father," Duo said, "It'll be awhile. Hmm…"  
  
"Is there a problem, my child?" the preist asked.  
  
"No, the question should be where should I begin," Duo replied; he cleared his throat, "Well I'll start from the beginning…  
  
"I was orphaned a long time ago and always had to fend for myself. Not just for myself but for the other orphans in my colony. We stole only what we needed, only what we could to survive…" Duo said, "Then something happened, a good thing, the only good memory of my childhood that happened. I was taken in by the Maxwell church, by Father Maxwell. He was the only adult that ever showed me true kindness, compassion, and love… For a short time it was father Maxwell, Sister Catherine and I, a happy time…But during these times of war everlasting happiness is unachievable… when the two of them died… I was forced to become… to become…"  
  
"Become what?"   
  
"Become the God of Death," Duo said, "Ever since that tragedy, I became alone… again… a useless orphan… until I was approached by Professor G… and made the God of Death a reality to everyone… to all of mankind. I came to Earth for one reason only destroy OZ… kill any and all OZ soldiers… I followed my missions like any other soldier… I fight for one objective… to make sure more orphans like me aren't made…"  
  
"Do you really believe that killing is the only answer?"   
  
"Yeah what else am I good for?" Duo asked, "I have no family, no home, no nothing… So what if I did stop fighting? What would I do? I'd just go back stealing, trying to survive…"  
  
"There must be another way for you to solve these problems without taking life?"  
  
"No… there is no other way," Duo said, "I figure if I do it no one else has to… no one has to force themselves to become a monster… a demon… a useless person that knows nothing else but to kill to bring an end to the sadness… to bring a way for mankind to live in peace."  
  
"You fight for peace?"  
  
"Well I hope that my efforts lead mankind to peace… Although if peace is finally attained… what good will I be… I can't simply erase what I have done… my hands are stained with blood no matter what… I don't even know why I'm here your God won't be able to save my soul…"  
  
"God knows how to forgive…"  
  
"Why would your God ever forgive someone like me?"  
  
"If you asked for forgiveness God does not deny it… he denies no one forgiveness…"  
  
"If I asked him now… or sometime later… would he still forgive?"  
  
"Anytime you wish… God is everywhere…"  
  
"Hmm… ya know what Father?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You remind me of Father Maxwell… not just because you're a priest but because your words are so strong, and you really believe them…" Duo said, "I think those words are actually getting through to me… ha ha, I must really miss that guy…" tears filled Duo's eyes, "Father Maxwell always spoke words of peace and love… forgiveness…"  
  
"All your sins are forgiven," the priest said as he left the booth. Duo sat alone in the booth for awhile until he heard yelling outside. He glanced out of the booth and saw the two OZ soldiers from earlier yelling at the priest.  
  
"Where is the boy that came in here!"  
  
"He's here, safe…" the priest replied.  
  
"We want him now," the other ordered  
  
"This is a sanctuary to anyone you can't have him I won't allow it"  
  
"Look you stupid old man," the first yelled, "That boy isn't normal he's a Gundam Pilot."  
  
"Gundam Pilot or not," the priest said, "He's a child and a child I will protect, the church protects him!"  
  
"I don't care about that!" the second yelled, "You are harboring a fugitive! Now hand him over! If you don't we will burn your church to the ground with you inside it!"  
  
"You can threaten me all you want," the priest said, "You will never have that boy! I stand here with my faith in God and I protect him!"  
  
Oh yeah?" the first said, "Does your faith protect you?"  
  
The soldier hit the priest with his gun and the two began beating the priest.  
  
"… So you think you can beat a priest?" Duo called; the two OZ soldiers stopped., "All to get at me? You bastards… the God of Death will put a stop to this…"  
  
"Stupid kid," the one soldier said, "You really think you can beat us?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Duo said, "I'm not monsters like you… I don't beat on the weak - the ones that can't stand up for themselves… like children, people of faith, like that priest…"  
  
"Hmph, your just a dumb kid what the hell do you know?" the other said, taking out his gun and aiming at Duo.  
  
"Just 'cause you have a gun doesn't mean you have authority, out on the streets or in a house of God…" Duo said snickering, "And just because you an adult doesn't mean I'll listen!"  
  
Duo threw a bible at the man with the gun and knocked it from his hand across the floor towards the confession booth. He ran at the one and punched him across the face.  
  
"That's for the Priest you bastard!" Duo yelled knocking him to the ground. The other rushed for his own gun and aimed at Duo. The priest got up from the ground and fought with the man over the gun.  
  
"You must not shoot that in here," the priest said but they priest was weak and the soldier shoved the old man.   
  
Bang!  
  
Part 2  
  
Heero Yuy stood holding the gun.  
  
"Get out of here…" Heero said aiming at the soldier, "or I will kill you…"  
  
The one soldier picked up the other and dragged him out of the church.  
  
"Heero?" Duo said, "So that was you I saw…"  
  
"Well he came in before you and went into the booth," the priest said, "But when I went inside he said nothing, that's when you arrived…"  
  
Flashback:  
  
Heero spotted Duo who was waving at him and noticed that the OZ soldiers that were chasing after him earlier had spotted him and he has run down the alley. Heero then began running down the alley.  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" Heero thought, "He's going to get caught for being stupid and chasing me." He then spotted the church and ran inside and into the confession booth and got inside.  
  
"So let me get this straight," Duo said, "They were never after me?"  
  
"If you hadn't followed me they wouldn't have found me," Heero said as he began walking towards the door.  
  
"Hey don't walk away from me!" Duo yelled, "Come on we have to get the priest to a doctor or something."  
  
"That's not a part of my mission," Heero said opening the door, "Besides if we stay any longer those OZ soldiers will be back with more people."  
  
"Hey dammit!" Duo yelled, "The least you can do is help me with the priest!"  
  
"Its alright," the Priest said getting up, "He doesn't have to stay."  
  
"But you're hurt," Duo said.  
  
"But it is raining outside, and cold," the Priest said, "I'd advise you to stay at least until it clears up."  
  
Heero stopped.  
  
"Yeah why not stay awhile?" Duo said, "There's no hurry."  
  
Heero closed the doors, "I'm staying only until it clears up," He said, "I advise you to do the same Duo, otherwise they'll be back… and I won't be here to save you…"  
  
"Heh, I can handle myself," Duo said, "The God of Death can't be defeated."  
  
Heero sighed and followed the priest and Duo. The priest talked with Duo for awhile and he served tea to the two, soon the rain cleared up and Duo and Heero prepared to leave.  
  
"You are welcome here anytime," the priest said.  
  
Heero was, of coarse, silent and turned his back to the priest and Duo and walked out of the church.  
  
"See ya, Father," Duo said as he followed Heero out the door. The priest stood smiling waving to the two boys.  
  
"So the fate of world… no, to all of mankind is up to those young soldiers," the priest said, "The Gundam pilots…" 


End file.
